Switched
by KrazyKreative
Summary: What happens in a world where Edward is the new guy in Forks, Washington, and meets Bella, a vampire of the Cullen coven? It's certainly not the way it was before the roles were switched...
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured endlessly as I stared out the window at the gloomy town of Forks, Washington. My mother, Renee, continued to move her eyes from the road to my face and back again.

"So, Edward... there's your high school over there," she said awkwardly, breaking the silence we had maintained since she picked me up from the airport.

Barely giving the small building to my left a glance, I nodded lightly. She sighed in response, but didn't say anything. We continued that way until we reached the house my parents had shared at one time. My father, Charlie, was now in Phoenix, Arizona; he had wanted her to have the house they were planning to live in together. I grabbed my boxes, and got to the door.

When I stepped inside, it was as if time had frozen this one place. Everything was the same as it had been the last time I had stayed here. Not saying anything, I headed upstairs, where I found my old room just as it had been as well - Pokemon cards (an old obsession) all over the floor, with a Power Rangers bedspread, and the walls decorated with dinosaur stickers. Wondering why Renee hadn't bothered cleaning this up, I quickly got to work on piling all the Pokemon cards together and piling them up near the door. I would use one of my moving boxes as a giveaway box. I heard my mother come up behind me.

"I didn't move anything; I wasn't sure if you would still want any of it," she muttered, looking around.

I stood there quietly for a moment, thinking. "Do you have any plain sheets?"

She nodded quickly, already heading towards a closet across the hall. "Here," Renee said, holding up a few choices, "green or blue?"

I shrugged, though the dark blue was my favorite of the two. "Blue, I guess." I went over and grabbed up the sheets and blanket. "Thanks," I murmured, still feeling a little awkward.

Closing the door behind me, I quickly got to work. After peeling off all the dinosaur wall stickers, I tossed them in the trash bin. I swiftly removed the sheets from the bed, and replaced them with the blue ones. I took a step back, satisfied with the instant change that brought to the room. I still had a dresser, bookshelf, and nightstand to clean out, two boxes to unpack, and stuff to give away, but all that was left of my room's childish atmosphere was the Pokemon card pile, so my improvements were good for the moment.

* * *

Half an hour later, my dresser, nightstand, and bookshelf were cleared, and all my giveaway stuff was in neat stacks by my door. It was late in the evening, and I figured I would make dinner before unpacking.

Coming downstairs, I was surprised to smell food cooking. "Ren - Mom?" I asked cautiously, almost calling her Renee by accident.

"Yes, Eddie?"

I cringed silently, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen. "Edward, mom. I haven't been Eddie since I was five."

Looking up from the surprisingly good-looking meatloaf my mother had just pulled from the oven, she stared at me in surprise. "Oh. I didn't realize that... Edward."

I surveyed the meatloaf. It looked okay. It smelled okay. I pondered that for a moment. With a dad like Charlie, I had taken up cooking at an early age, to save my dad from burning down the house. It was strange to come downstairs to find that a parent had already made dinner.

Not noticing my long pause, she turned back to the food. "What's wrong with Eddie?"

"Oh, um, you know... it was just a little young for me," I said, shrugging again. "Edward's more mature."

Renee nodded thoughtfully, though I could see she was still slightly indignant.

"So, that meatloaf smells good, Mom," I commented, still inspecting it carefully.

She shrugged. "It was always your favorite when you were younger."

"I still like it. I just didn't expect you to-" I stopped there, not sure if it was supposed to be obvious that my mom would make dinner for us.

"What, cook?" Renee asked incredulously.

"Well, not exactly. I just... You know, Charlie isn't such a good cook, so..."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense," she said, more to herself, "But I can cook for two."

Not knowing what else to say, I searched the cabinets for some plates and utensils, and set the table. Renee placed the meatloaf in the middle, and also set down a bowl with corn and a little bowl filled with sauce. The meal was sort of awkward, since I wasn't used to eating food made by someone else. Renee opened her mouth to talk between bites, but no words came out.

After eating, I got up, taking my plate. "Here, I can get the dishes," I offered, picking up her cleared plate. I quickly set them in the sink, then got out some plastic containers for the leftovers. After sealing up the meatloaf, corn, and sauce, I set them near the fridge to cool before storing them, and turned to the sink.

"Edward, honey, you can just put them in the dishwasher," my mother said, getting up. I realized she had been sitting there, and I felt a little guilty.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down, "Did you want to clean up?"

"Well," Renee said awkwardly, "I guess we're both used to handling the kitchen, so it's no problem. I suppose I guessed you were more into..."

"Regular teenage boy stuff?"

She shrugged. "Nothing wrong with what you do. I just thought you'd be up in your room playing the latest video games or something."

I shrugged. "I don't have video games. I just read."

"Oh. Well, good night, Edward."

I nodded, and headed upstairs. When I got to my room, I got all my things out of the boxes. Once my clothes were in the dresser and my books on the bookshelf, I got out my alarm clock and placed it on the nightstand by my bed. I got all my old stuff off the floor, and placed each thing in the boxes. Opening the door, I placed my giveaway boxes by the door, just as Renee came by.

"What are the boxes for, Edward?" she inquired.

"Giveaway."

She nodded. "Good. I'll take them to Goodwill on my way to work tomorrow. Good night."

I closed my door, walking to the window. Outside, my mom's police car was parked in the driveway, announcing her job to the whole world. With such a small little rainy town, I couldn't quite understand the reason for police, but I guess it's better safe than sorry.

Turning from the window, I got on my pajamas and climbed into bed. Tired from the long flight, I was out as soon as my head touched the pillow. All that filled my dreams was the lonely sound of rain falling. I didn't think it was coming from outside.

* * *

**AN - Hi. This story sort of occurred to me when I was thinking of what to do for my other Twilight story, and I decided to start on it. It might've been better to save the idea on a document so I could come back to it later, but I'll choose to regret that later.  
**


	2. Postponing Note

Hey, readers of 'Switched'. I'm writing a special note for this story, because I'm updating my other stories, but this one isn't working for me for some reason, so I'm going to have to put this one on pause for a little longer. If I'm lucky, I'll still meet my plans of a new chapter by February, but I'm not sure... Anyway, sorry. I hope that this is okay with any readers out there. I'm sad, because I really don't want to work on one story while I can't write for another (And school isn't helping, plus I want to start on a novel I've been planning for years) :(

- KrazyKreative


End file.
